Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth™ capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller and thinner portable electronic devices are generally desirable for portability. The number, type, location and mounting of the electronic components of portable electronic devices affect the size and profile (e.g., thickness) of portable electronic devices. Accordingly, device designs, configurations and features which provide smaller and thinner portable electronic devices are desirable.